


glory days

by ushjima (kongniverse)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/ushjima
Summary: (22:03PM) Semi Eita: thanks for the great 3 years(22:04PM) Tendou Satori: That should be Wakatoshi's line as captain(22:05PM) Semi Eita: well he's not here is he(22:05PM) Ohira Reon: No fighting(22:05PM) Ohira Reon: I'm going to sleep, the exhaustion has finally hit me too(22:06PM) Tendou Satori: See you guys at practice tomorrow(22:07PM) Semi Eita: satori(22:07PM) Semi EIta: we don't have practice anymore(22:08PM) Tendou Satori: Ah(22:08PM) Tendou Satori: Guess that's one thing I'll never get used to huh(22:09PM) Semi Eita: me neither





	glory days

**Author's Note:**

> a little chat fic of the shiratorizawa third years! kinda emotional too huhu, i really miss them so so much :') also this fic is kind of in line with semi's bday hehe so happy bdaaaaay semi eita! ♡
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!

**Third Years: D-7 SPRING HIGH (5)**

(06:03AM) Tendou Satori: RISE AND SHINE BOYS

(06:03AM) Tendou Satori: TIME FOR SCHOOL

(06:21AM) Semi Eita: wtf how are you already awake

(06:22AM) Yamagata Hayato: Most importantly, I don’t think he slept

(06:34AM) Ohira Reon: I second Hayato’s statement

(06:34AM) Tendou Satori: RUDE, I went on a morning run with Wakatoshi!

(06:34AM) Tendou Satori: We ran into Taichi too~

(06:35AM) Semi Eita: oh

(06:35AM) Semi Eita: i’m at the cafeteria

(06:37AM) Yamagata Hayato: Save me a seat

(06:37AM) Yamagata Hayato: What’s for breakfast, Eita?

(06:39AM) Semi Eita: uhh

(06:39AM) Semi Eita: there’s grilled mackerel

(06:40AM) Ohira Reon: I better get down there then before Satori comes in and eat double portions

(06:41AM) Yamagata Hayato: You move quicker than me when it comes to mackerel huh, Reon

(06:42AM) Ohira Reon: We have to have a nutritious and balanced breakfast every day, Hayato

 

(08:42AM) Tendou Satori: Just saw Tsutomu faceplant in the school yard 

(08:42AM) Tendou Satori: Outside of volleyball, that kid is a mess

(08:45AM) Semi Eita: like you aren’t a mess yourself

(08:47AM) Yamagata Hayato: P.E.?

(08:47AM) Tendou Satori: Yeah

(08:49AM) Yamagata Hayato: Wakatoshi is half asleep in class

(08:50AM) Tendou Satori: I wanna see! I wanna see!

(09:01AM)  _ Yamagata Hayato sent a picture _

(09:02AM) Ohira Reon: That’s just adorable

(09:02AM) Tendou Satori: So cute~~~

 

(11:32AM) Yamagata Hayato: Lunch @ Clubroom?

(11:35AM) Ohira Reon: Sure but I need to buy something from the cafeteria first

(11:35AM) Tendou Satori: Who has the clubroom keys? Wakatoshi or Jin? 

(11:36AM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: I do. 

(11:36AM) Tendou Satori: See you guys there~~

 

(13:33PM) Semi Eita: oi

(13:34PM)  _ Semi Eita sent a picture _

(13:34PM) Semi Eita: who’s class did this chapter already

(13:40PM) Ohira Reon: Mine did

(13:40PM) Semi Eita: reon, can i have your answer to that problem?

(13:40PM) Tendou Satori: How dumb are you Eita~ you can’t even finish that problem~

(13:41PM) Semi Eita: SMARTER THAN YOU

(13:41PM)  _ Ohira Reon sent a picture _

(13:42PM) Yamagata Hayato: Wait, Reon, isn’t the answer 89.2? 

(13:43PM) Ohira Reon: Really?

(13:44PM) Yamagata Hayato: This is Wakatoshi’s answer

(13:44PM)  _ Yamagata Hayato sent a picture _

(13:45PM) Ohira Reon: Oh

(13:45PM) Ohira Reon: Wakatoshi did the problem in the wrong order, Hayato

(13:46PM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: I was not aware of that. I’m sorry. 

(13:46PM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: Thank you for giving us the correct answer, Oohira. 

(13:47PM) Ohira Reon: No problem

 

(15:17PM)  _ Tendou Satori sent a picture _

(15:17PM) Semi Eita: you shouldn’t be on instagram in class

(15:17PM) Tendou Satori: Neither should you

(15:18PM) Tendou Satori: I just saw you like 10 pictures from that fashion blog you follow

(15:18PM) Semi Eita: DON’T STALK ME

(15:19PM) Tendou Satori: You are literally there in my friend’s activity, Eita

(15:20PM) Ohira Reon: Is that Oikawa Tooru’s latest instagram post?

(15:21PM) Tendou Satori: Yes and look who’s the first person to like the post

(15:22PM) Tendou Satori: @ Ushijima Wakatoshi

(15:23PM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: …

(15:23PM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: Please do not be late for practice this afternoon. 

 

(20:19PM) Tendou Satori: I’m gonna be doing homework at the common room with Wakatoshi~ feel free to join

(20:20PM) Ohira Reon: Okay

(20:27PM) Yamagata Hayato: I’ll be there after I shower

(20:28PM) Semi Eita: i’ll pass im out with a few class friends

(20:28PM) Yamagata Hayato: I think we should do some college prep sets, Wakatoshi. We don’t have any homework for tomorrow

(20:29PM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: Okay. 

 

 

 

(00:01AM)  _ Tendou Satori changed the group name to “Third Years: D-6 SPRING HIGH” _

**Third Years: D-6 SPRING HIGH (5)**

(07:31AM) Yamagata Hayato: Save me a seat at the cafeteria

(07:32AM) Tendou Satori: Okay~

 

(10:00AM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: We have a practice match with Tohoku University this afternoon.

(10:01AM) Tendou Satori: Roger~

(10:02AM) Semi Eita: got it

(10:03AM) Ohira Reon: Noted, Wakatoshi

 

(19:09PM) Semi Eita: tsutomu, kenjirou and taichi are going to have a movie night over at tsutomu’s room, any of you wanna join?

(19:10PM) Tendou Satori: Me me me!!

(19:10PM) Tendou Satori: I’m just waiting for Hayato to finish his shower

(19:11PM) Semi Eita: reon? @ Ohira Reon

(19:11PM) Ohira Reon: Wakatoshi and I are on our way

(19:12PM) Tendou Satori: You’re with Wakatoshi??

(19:12PM) Ohira Reon: Yeah we were watching the recorded volleyball match in the clubroom

(19:13PM) Tendou Satori: Ooohh okay. I went into your room to borrow a jacket Wakatoshi!!

(19:14PM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: Please remember to return it this time, Tendou.

 

(21:51PM) Yamagata Hayato: Check if they have some chips in the pantry

(21:51PM) Tendou Satori: I cant carry all this food by myself!! 

(21:51PM) Tendou Satori: What if a teacher catches me stealing food????

(21:52PM) Semi Eita: just hurry up and quit talking we need snacks kenjirou is getting agitated

(21:53PM) Tendou Satori: Ugh fine

 

 

 

(07:02AM)  _ Semi Eita changed the group name to “Third Years: D-5 SPRING HIGH” _

**Third Years: D-5 SPRING HIGH (5)**

(10:01AM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: Tendou.

(10:02AM) Tendou Satori: Yoo~~ What’s up Wakatoshi?

(10:05AM) Tendou Satori: ??

(10:10AM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: My apologies. I was occupied. Do you have the new Shounen Jump already?

(10:11AM) Tendou Satori: It’s cool

(10:12AM) Tendou Satori: I do, it’s in my room if you want it!

(10:13AM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: Alright. I will get it. 

(10:14AM) Tendou Satori: Don’t you have class???

(10:15AM) Yamagata Hayato: Our economics class is cancelled so we have a free period

(10:16AM) Tendou Satori: Ahh lucky (T_T)

 

(12:17PM) Semi Eita: tsutomu just walked past my classroom with a girl

(12:18PM) Tendou Satori: Our baby is growing up!!

(12:18PM) Semi Eita: they seem to be carrying piles of notebooks tho

(12:18PM) Semi Eita: well..at least tsutomu is

(12:19PM) Tendou Satori: He’s just being used for his strength huh

(12:20PM) Semi Eita: hayato and wakatoshi just walked past my class too

(12:21PM) Tendou Satori: Why is the commute from your classroom so busy lol

(12:23PM) Semi Eita: my class is literally the first room in the block

(12:24PM) Tendou Satori: Well I’m sorry

 

(13:03PM) Tendou Satori: ;______;

(13:04PM) Tendou Satori: ;;___;; 

(13:06PM) Tendou Satori: DON’T IGNORE ME @ Semi Eita @ Ohira Reon @ Yamagata Hayato @ Ushijima Wakatoshi

(13:07PM) Ohira Reon: What’s wrong Satori? Why are you sending crying faces?

(13:07PM) Semi Eita: we’re having lunch in the cafeteria just get your ass here

(13:08PM) Tendou Satori: Why didnt anyone tell me lunch was going to be at the cafeteria today!!!!!!

(13:09PM) Semi Eita: uh, since when do we always have lunch in the clubroom? 

(13:10PM) Tendou Satori: Hmph

(13:11PM) Tendou Satori: I’m on my way

(13:11PM) Tendou Satori: What’s the special today menu 

(13:12PM) Ohira Reon: Hayashi rice

(13:12PM) Tendou Satori: Wakatoshi-kun you better not eat all of it before I get there!!!

(13:13PM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: I won’t. 

 

(15:21PM) Tendou Satori: Eita, can you grab my water bottle from the club room while you’re at it?

(15:22PM) Semi Eita: kk

 

(22:23PM) Tendou Satori: Wakatoshi-kuuuun~

(22:23PM) Tendou Satori: Are you awakeeee~

(22:24PM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: I am

(22:25PM) Tendou Satori: Oh

(22:25PM) Tendou Satori: Why?

(22:26PM) Semi Eita: god you are so annoying satori

(22:27PM) Tendou Satori: WHAT how am I annoying? I’m just asking Wakatoshi-kun why he’s still awake!

(22:27PM) Semi Eita: you obviously need something from wakatoshi, hence why you’re messaging him at 10:30pm

(22:28PM) Tendou Satori: I’m just surrprised Wakatoshi-kun is still awake! Usually he’s wiped out by 10PM

(22:29PM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: What is it, Tendou?

(22:30PM) Tendou Satori: Promise you wont laugh at me!!

(22:30PM) Semi Eita: it’s wakatoshi, i really doubt he would

(22:30PM) Tendou Satori: Uh my bed is kind of..wet right now, can I stay over at your place???

(22:31PM) Ohira Reon: Um

(22:32PM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: Okay

(22:32PM) Semi Eita: WAKATOSHI YOU’RE NOT EVEN GOING TO QUESTION THAT?

(22:32PM) Semi Eita: WHY IS YOUR BED WET YOU’RE DISGUSTING

(22:33PM) Yamagata Hayato: The first thing I see after switching my phone on is Satori wetting his bed, nice

(22:34PM) Ohira Reon: Satori...as much as I love our non-existent boundaries....why is your bed wet?

(22:35PM) Tendou Satori: I was just watching Sadako and I got surprised at the jump scare and spilled the water that I was drinking all over me and my bed! GOD you guys are all PERVERTED

(22:35PM) Ohira Reon: Oh wow

(22:36PM) Yamagata Hayato: For a moment, I thought you got a bit too excited with yourself there

 

 

 

(06:32AM)  _ Tendou Satori changed the group name to “Third Years: D-4 SPRING HIGH” _

**Third Years: D-4 SPRING HIGH (5)**

(07:00AM) Oohira Reon: It’s finally D-4 huh

(07:00AM) Oohira Reon: Keep your health in check everyone! Practice hard!

 

(13:31PM) Tendou Satori: Tsutomu that little asshole keeps hiding his iPad screen away from me! I wanna watch volleyball matches too

(13:32PM) Semi Eita: are you in the clubroom?

(13:32PM) Tendou Satori: Yup~

(13:33PM) Semi Eita: can you check and see if my shorts are there?

(13:34PM) Tendou Satori: Ew I don’t want to look in your locker ):

(13:35PM) Semi Eita: fuck you

(13:36PM) Tendou Satori: Language! Yamagata is in this chat!

(13:37PM) Yamagata Hayato: We’re in the same grade, Satori

(13:37PM) Tendou Satori: Yes but you’re a year younger than us~ You should be calling us senpai, Hayato~

(13:38PM) Tendou Satori: Also your shorts are here @ Semi Eita

(13:39PM) Semi Eita: k thanks

 

(18:23PM) Oohira Reon: We have the video of today’s practice match if you want to see

(18:24PM) Yamagata Hayato: Okay thanks man

 

 

  
  
(01:32AM) _ Yamagata Hayato changed the group name to “Third Years: D-3 SPRING HIGH” _

**Third Years: D-3 SPRING HIGH (5)**

(05:41AM)  _ Tendou Satori changed the group name to “HAPPY BDAY SEMI EITA” _

**HAPPY BDAY SEMI EITA (5)**

(05:41AM) Tendou Satori: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASSHOLE @ Semi Eita

(06:23AM) Semi Eita: huh?? my birthday is in two days??

(06:24AM) Semi Eita: dumbass

(06:24AM) Semi Eita: my mother didnt even have contractions on this date

(06:25AM) Tendou Satori: HUH

(06:25AM) Tendou Satori: YOUR BIRTHDAY IS ON THE 11TH?

(06:25AM) Semi Eita: 13th

(06:26AM) Tendou Satori: NO????

(06:26AM) Tendou Satori: STOP LYING

(06:27AM) Semi Eita: WHY WOULD I LIE IM THE ONE WITH THE BIRTHDAY

(06:30AM) Tendou Satori: ??? but i swear we’ve always celebrated it on the 11th????

(07:15AM) Semi Eita: no we’ve always celebrated it on the 13th

(07:17AM) Tendou Satori: ???????????????????

 

(08:20AM) Yamagata Hayato: HAHAHAHAHAHA

(08:21AM) Yamagata Hayato: Happy birthday Eita! I hope you have a wonderful day and year ahead of you! 

(08:22AM) Yamagata Hayato: @ Tendou Satori your sleep deprived brain got tricked

(08:23AM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: Happy birthday Semi. Have a good one. 

(08:23AM) Ohira Reon: Oh Satori, this is why you should sleep more

(08:24AM) Ohira Reon: @ Semi Eita Happy birthday Eita! Have a good day and may luck, health and success be always on your side. 

(08:26AM) Semi Eita: no you guys it’s seriously on the 13th

(08:27AM) Ohira Reon: But it says the 11th on my calendar?

(08:30AM)  _ Tendou Satori sent a picture _

(08:31AM) Tendou Satori: SEE EVEN YOUR EX SAID YOUR BIRTHDAY IS ON THE 11TH

(08:32AM) Ohira Reon: Wow

(08:33AM) Semi Eita: WHY DID YOU ASK MY EX

(08:34AM) Yamagata Hayato: Wow Eita this is a friendship code violation

(08:35AM) Ohira Reon: A yellow card

(08:36AM) Yamagata Hayato: Kick his ass Eita!

(08:37AM) Tendou Satori: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

(08:38AM) Tendou Satori: COME ON EITA I DARE YOU TO KICK MY ASS

(08:40AM) Yamagata Hayato: That’s okay Satori this is your 1 chance out of 365

(08:41AM) Yamagata Hayato: The other 364 chances belong to Eita

(08:42AM) Tendou Satori: But it’s already November

(08:43AM) Yamagata Hayato: That’s why I said it’s your one chance

(08:45AM) Semi Eita: Lmaoooo thanks you guys for the birthday wishes! 

(08:46AM) Tendou Satori: SEE I KNEW TODAY WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY YOU ABSOLUTE JACKASS

 

(12:31PM) Semi Eita: hey lets all go out tonight, my treat

(12:31PM) Semi Eita: birthday celebration

(12:33PM) Ohira Reon: No alcohol

(12:34PM) Tendou Satori: YES alcohol

(12:34PM) Semi Eita: no alcohol

(12:35PM) Tendou Satori: Why not :(

(12:35PM) Tendou Satori: Come on Eita you’re only 18 once!

(12:36PM) Semi Eita: it’s a school night

(12:37PM) Tendou Satori: Tomorrow is Friday!

(12:38PM) Semi Eita: WE HAVE SCHOOL ON FRIDAY

(12:39PM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: No alcohol before the tournament. Please maintain your health in order to deliver your absolute best performance. 

(12:40PM) Semi Eita: the captain has spoken

(12:40PM) Tendou Satori: Tsk :(

(12:45PM) Semi EIta: meet me at the east gate after practice today!

(12:47PM) Ohira Reon: Roger~

 

(19:02PM) Semi Eita: come on @Yamagata Hayato @Tendou Satori we dont have all night

(19:03PM) Tendou Satori: ITS ONLY BEEN TWO MINUTES

(19:03PM) Tendou Satori: Hayato lost his phone, just wait ok

(19:04PM) Semi Eita: kkk hurry its cold

 

 

 

(07:21AM)  _Ohira Reon changed the group name to "Third Years: D-2 SPRING HIGH"_

**Third Years: D-2 SPRING HIGH (5)**

(10:30AM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: Practice match this afternoon is with Tokyo University. Some of our alumni will be attending so please be mindful. 

(10:34AM) Yamagata Hayato: kk~

(10:46AM) Tendou Satori: Wakatoshi-kun you sound just like the vice dean just now LOL

 

(19:01PM) Semi Eita: THERE IS DONKATSU IN THE CAFETERIA

(19:01PM) Semi Eita: FINISH YOUR SHOWERS @Ushijima Wakatoshi @Tendou Satori @Ohira Reon

(19:02PM) Tendou Satori: SAVE 4 BOWLS FOR US PLEASE WAKATOSHI IS TAKING SO LONG TO POOP AND IM WAITING FOR MY TURN I WANT TO EAT ON AN EMPTY STOMACH

(19:03PM) _Yamagata Hayato sent a picture_

(19:03PM) Yamagata Hayato: Look at this deliciousness! 

(19:04PM) Tendou Satori: Omg

(19:05PM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: Semi or Yamagata, may I get some extra pickled ginger with mine? Thank you

(19:06PM) Tendou Satori: WAKATOSHI STOP TEXTING AND FINISH POOPING

(19:07PM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: Ok I will try my best

 

 

 

(05:31AM) Tendou Satori changed the group name to "D-1 SPRING HIGH!"

**D-1 SPRING HIGH (5)**

(05:31AM) Tendou Satori: Not to be sentimental but, I still can't believe we're at our last spring high tournament

(05:31AM) Tendou Satori: Just can't wait to crush Itachiyama's ass

(05:40AM) Semi Eita: we literally got our ass kicked by itachiyama last year, satori

(05:41AM) Tendou Satori: I KNOW but I have a good feeling about this year's line-up

(05:41AM) Tendou Satori: This year will be Tsutomu's debut year into Nationals~

(05:42AM) Semi Eita: taichi and kenjirou seemed pretty stone cold about it last year 

(05:43AM) Tendou Satori: Those two just have their emotions ripped out of their assholes, teen stuff

(05:43AM) Semi Eita: you are literally only a year older

(05:44AM) Tendou Satori: Wanna go for a run Eita?

(05:45AM) Semi Eita: might as well

(05:45AM) Semi Eita: was gonna run by myself

(05:46AM) Tendou Satori: We can listen to that new Red Velvet song you like

(05:47AM) Tendou Satori: Let's Power Up~

(05:48AM) Semi Eita: ugh

(05:48AM) Semi Eita: its only cute when irene does it

(05:49AM) Tendou Satori: Well sorry I'm no Irene

(05:49AM) Tendou Satori: I'll meet you at the entrance in 10 mins

(05:49AM) Tendou Satori: Gotta pee

(05:50AM) Semi Eita: ok

 

(19:38PM) Yamagata Hayato: Has anyone seen my spare elbow pad? 

(19:40PM) Ohira Reon: I think I saw it in the clubroom before I left

(19:40PM) Yamagata Hayato: Okay thanks dude

(19:41PM) Tendou Satori: Hayato can you get my t-shirt while you're there??

(19:41PM) Yamagata Hayato: Okay!

(19:42PM) Semi Eita: dinner @ cafeteria?

(19:43PM) Ohira Reon: Already down here with Wakatoshi

(19:44PM) Tendou Satori: Ok~ Coming~

 

(22:21PM) Yamagata Hayato: This is our third spring high and I'm still kind of nervous haha

(22:22PM) Semi Eita: me too

(22:22PM) Semi Eita: i just dont think you ever get used to it tbh

(22:23PM) Yamagata Hayato: That's true

(22:24PM) Yamagata Hayato: Unless you're Wakatoshi

(22:25PM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: I get nervous sometimes.

(22:25PM) Semi Eita: well are you nervous right now?

(22:26PM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: Not really 

(22:26PM) Yamagata Hayato: See~

(22:27PM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: I am not nervous because I believe in the capabilities and strength of our team. I am sure that we will be alright. 

(22:28PM) Ohira Reon: Damn, that's kind of reassuring to read

(22:29PM) Tendou Satori: I cant believe I woke up to see Wakatoshi being sentimental aww

(22:30PM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: I am merely stating the truth

(22:31PM) Semi Eita: damn i might be crying just a little

(22:32PM) Tendou Satori: Eita, your birthday wish better be for us going to nationals

(22:33PM) Semi Eita: duh of course it is!

(22:34PM) Ohira Reon: Ok ok go rest up boys

(22:35PM) Yamagata Hayato: Good night~

(22:36PM) Tendou Satori: Night~

 

 

 

(05:30AM) _Semi Eita changed the group name to "SPRING HIGH DAY 1"_

**SPRING HIGH DAY 1 (5)**

(05:30AM) Semi Eita: well, this is it guys

(05:31AM) Tendou Satori: See ya at the bus

(05:32AM) Semi Eita: see ya

 

(11:02AM) _Yamagata Hayato sent a picture_

(11:02AM) Yamagata Hayato: Today's roster

(11:02AM) Yamagata Hayato: @Ushijima Wakatoshi Jin wants to talk to you

(11:03AM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: Ok

 

 

 

(06:01AM) _Tendou Satori changed the group name to "SPRING HIGH DAY 2"_

**SPRING HIGH DAY 2 (5)**

(06:02AM) _Tendou Satori sent a picture_

(06:03AM) Tendou Satori: Looks like Seijou made it to the second day

(06:04AM) Semi Eita: that bastard oikawa always looks so good even when he's sweaty

(06:05AM) Tendou Satori: I know right? it irks me

(06:05AM) Tendou Satori: Good genes I guess

 

(12:01PM) Ohira Reon: @Semi Eita @Tendou Satori @Yamagata Hayato come back here, Volleyball Monthly wants to interview Wakatoshi and the team

(12:02PM) Tendou Satori: Ugh but I'm not camera ready

(12:02PM) Ohira Reon: You think we are?

(12:03PM) Yamagata Hayato: On our way

 

 

 

(05:57AM) _Yamagata Hayato changed the group name to "SPRING HIGH DAY 3"_

**SPRING HIGH DAY 3 (5)**

(06:20AM) Ohira Reon: The cafeteria ladies has kindly prepared the volleyball club special lunches, they want us to pick it up before we leave

(06:21AM) Tendou Satori: Oooh, whats the special lunch?

(06:22AM) Ohira Reon: I don't know but they said it'll be a surprise

(06:30AM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: Thanks Ohira, I'll inform the managers

 

(12:41PM) _Tendou Satori sent a picture_

(12:42PM) Tendou Satori: So many love letters dedicated to our captain~

(12:43PM) Tendou Satori: Tanji-kun is going batshit at all the girls giving gifts to Wakatoshi hahaha

(12:45PM) _Tendou Satori sent a picture_

(12:45PM) Tendou Satori: Look at Wakatoshi taste testing every single baked goods he's getting and reviewing them like he's Gordon Ramsay or something

(12:47PM) Semi Eita: yes thank you for rubbing it in our faces, satori

(12:48PM) Tendou Satori: Eita, that negative attitude won't get you a girlfriend

(12:49PM) Semi Eita: as if you're seeing someone at the moment

(12:50PM) Tendou Satori: I'm not but I'm enjoying the single life~

 

(18:09PM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: Quarter finals and semi finals begin tomorrow. Good luck and recover properly. It will be a rough match starting from tomorrow. 

(18:10PM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: See you all tomorrow.

(18:11PM) Ohira Reon: Okay captain!

(18:12PM) Yamagata Hayato: Got it captain!

(18:13PM) Tendou Satori: Wakatoshi-kun~ the best captain in the world~

 

 

 

(07:15AM) _Semi Eita changed the group name to "SPRING HIGH DAY 4"_

**SPRING HIGH DAY 4 (5)**

(10:01AM) Ohira Reon: Wakatoshi, Kenjirou and Tsutomu are looking for you

(10:02AM) Ohira Reon: Kenjirou needs to warm up his sets

(10:03AM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: Noted

(10:03AM) Ushijima Wakatoshi: Tell them I will arrive soon, I'm still taking care of a few administrative matters with Soekawa and Saito sensei

(10:05AM) Ohira Reon: Alright

 

(19:33PM) Tendou Satori: It's finally the day boys

(19:33PM) Tendou Satori: Finals

(19:34PM) Tendou Satori: Same old same old~

(19:35PM) Tendou Satori: I can hear Tsutomu going crazy in the common room

(19:36PM) Yamagata Hayato: Cutie Tsutomu (T^T)

(19:37PM) Ohira Reon: Wanna ask the underclassman to have dinner with us?

(19:37PM) Yamagata Hayato: Sure

(19:38PM) Tendou Satori: Guess I'll go walk out and ask Tsutomu then

(19:39PM) Yamagata Hayato: Taichi is?

(19:40PM) Semi Eita: no idea where that kid is

(19:40PM) Semi Eita: i saw shirabu with his friends in the second year's common room

(19:41PM) Semi Eita: i think he's getting class notes and homeworks he missed

(19:42PM) Tendou Satori: Ugh who can be bothered to do that

(19:43PM) Semi Eita: yea you'd get into a great university for sure, satori

(19:44PM) Tendou Satori: Watch your mouth mister

 

 

 

(00:01AM) _Tendou Satori changed the group name to "FINALS"_

**FINALS (5)**

(00:01AM) Tendou Satori:ITS D-DAY

(00:01AM) Tendou Satori: Most of you fuckers are probably asleep but, good luck, I guess. I hope our last tournament goes all well

(00:02AM) Tendou Satori: I'm gonna try to sleep now

 

(06:00AM) Ohira Reon: Hahahaha

(06:00AM) Ohira Reon: So cute of you, Satori

(06:01AM) Ohira Reon: And likewise, may luck be always on our side

 

(07:13AM) Semi Eita: may luck be always on our side <3

 

(07:41AM) Yamagata Hayato: May luck be always on our side!

(07:41AM) Yamagata Hayato: Let's have a great game again today

 

 

(21:51PM) _Tendou Satori changed the group name to "Third Years"_

**Third Years (5)**

(21:52PM) Tendou Satori: My arms, they're about to fall off,

(21:52PM) Tendou Satori: 100 serves was too much

(21:53PM) Semi Eita: 100 serves is better than running back to school

(21:54PM) Ohira Reon: I second that

(21:55PM) Tendou Satori: Wakatoshi is already wiped out

(21:56PM) Ohira Reon: Same, Hayato passed out the moment he came in contact with his mattress

(21:57PM) Tendou Satori: Ah well

(21:57PM) Tendou Satori: We gave it our all today

(21:58PM) Tendou Satori: Even the miracle boy exhausted all of his miracles

(22:00PM) Tendou Satori: I still can't believe it though

(22:01PM) Ohira Reon: I don't think anyone in that gym thought we'd lose

(22:01PM) Ohira Reon: But it is what it is

(22:02PM) Semi Eita: im grateful though

(22:02PM) Semi Eita: not for our loss no but this last match, with you guys

(22:03PM) Semi Eita: thanks for the great 3 years

(22:04PM) Tendou Satori: That should be Wakatoshi's line as captain

(22:05PM) Semi Eita: well he's not here is he

(22:05PM) Ohira Reon: No fighting

(22:05PM) Ohira Reon: I'm going to sleep, the exhaustion has finally hit me too

(22:06PM) Tendou Satori: See you guys at practice tomorrow

(22:07PM) Semi Eita: satori

(22:07PM) Semi EIta: we don't have practice anymore

(22:08PM) Tendou Satori: Ah

(22:08PM) Tendou Satori: Guess that's one thing I'll never get used to huh

(22:09PM) Semi Eita: me neither

(22:10PM) Semi Eita: good night

(22:11PM) Tendou Satori: Night~

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter too @wakatoushi and scream about ur shiratorizawa luv at me!


End file.
